Kouji and the Wolf Girl
by BlackFrost92
Summary: this story is about Kouji's adventures. He has to write a 30 paged paper for 11th grade and he will pass as he had already done the other stuff. He goes to alaska and meets a strange wolf,
1. Chapter 1

Kouji and The wolf Girl…

A trailer of this Fan Fic will be coming soon! It will be under midnightchiler at youtube and google

This is a story about kouji's adventures. He has gone on a trip to Alaska and its summer right now. He is doing research for his 11th grade paper. It is one of the most important papers in his life, and he is researching wolves. What people didn't know is that he was also an excellent artist. Anyways, he meets a girl on his Journey. What is going to happen? Find out in the Story! Oh and Enjoy!

Who is Kouji Minamoto?

Kouji is a Japanese boy who wears a blue sweatshirt with a yellow stripe going down the sides of his sleeves. He has a yellow shirt that hangs down underneath his coat with a white shirt underneath his yellow shirt that hangs down even lower, but about half way above his knees. He also wears a blue bandana with dark brown stripes, and white ankle socks with white shoes that have three blue stripes going up towards his lace. The soles of his shoes are navy blue and he wears grey baggy pants.

Chapter 1:

Kouji Catches a glimpse of the White wolf

Kouji was sitting on soft maroon, first class chairs with an empty bottle of Vanilla Coke right next to him. He was reading a book and listening to Howling of the wolves on his Ipod. He is able to tell a little bit between the vocals of how a wolf is feeling. He is reading "Look through a wolf's eyes" That had two large beautiful golden wolf eyes that cut through the middle, and littler pictures of wolves on the top and bottom of it, the back of the book same as the front only with a black wolf howling and the background in the dark blue in the middle of where the wolf eyes would be. Kouji was in a window seat with no one sitting by him. As it seemed not many people were able to get first class. He looked down from his small circular window to see white puffy cotton candy-like clouds brushing against the bottom of the huge jet plane as they were going down and down, getting ready to land.

The wheel cart lady went by with many appetizer's and leftover food on the tray of the cart, while her shoes were making little _ch ch ch ch _sounds as each heel hit the ground. Kouji seen the landing pad was close so he grabbed his black and blue bag from the ground and unbuttoned it. He gently set his chapter book inside along with his notebook and pencils. He kept his silver metallic Gummy earphones hooked into his metallic blue ipod nano. A recent gift his mother and brother gave him for the trip, when he just got done putting his stuff away, the plane started to land, the wheels hitting the ground gently as the pilot seemed to be very good at landing. When it landed, the lady announced everyone to please exit through the doors of the plane. Kouji stood up and stretched from sitting for ten hours straight and turned around to face the cabinet door that was above his head. He got a black gym bag from the cabinet that held his clothes and stuff in it, while listening to Crank that Soulja boy by Soulja Boy, but at a low volume so he knew what was going on.

He was glad he didn't have to go school for a whole year as he had passed the year already, and is why he was the only one able to go. All he had to do was write the 30 paged paper and he would be done with 11th grade for good. He had 18 papers now and was almost done with his 19th.

He looked around for the person that was suppose to give him a ride to his cabin. It was hard though as a huge crowd of people cluttered the airport, saying good-bye to loved ones, saying hello to Elders and such. Kouji walked around for a bit when he came to a man that was holding up a white piece of cardboard with **Kouji Minamoto** in big bold letters on it. Kouji grabbed his card and showed it to the man. The man was wearing a Cab Driver's uniform with the funny hat and white gloves. He kindly opened the door for Kouji to get in. Kouji gave the man his gym bag that had a white M.J. symbol on it. The man took the bag and put it in the trunk. He shut the door just as Kouji got in and ran around the cab to the front driver's door and got in. A single glass window was shut tight in front of Kouji, keeping him from talking to the man. Even though, Kouji couldn't care less, as he didn't like to talk to strangers anyway, Kouji noticed it was slushy out, and even seemed a bit cold. He shivered.

After about an hour of driving the man stopped the vehicle and they came to two Clydesdale horses, one being white and the other being black, they were both very glossy looking, but also seemed to be getting their winter coats as they were getting very fluffy. They had long stringy hairs covering their giant grayish black hooves that seemed to be weighed down a bit by horseshoes. Kouji got out of the car and noticed a girl had his black gym bag already and was latching it up to the back of the saddle of the horse she was riding. The girl had a pinkish red sweatshirt on with green cargo pants to match. She had light brown hair and black eyes. She looked like she was in her twenty's or thirty's.

"Hurry up" she said in a hoarse yet kind tone. Kouji nodded and got onto the white horse. It seemed so well tamed as it didn't move Until the woman led on with the lead rope that was latched onto the horse's halter, that was underneath the bridle. Kouji fiddled with the stirrups until he finally positioned his feet in both of them the way he wanted. He held onto the horn of the saddle as the lady led them both on a trail towards his cabin he was selected to stay in.

After about ten minutes, from riding uphill through bare dead trees, they came to a small cozy looking cabin. There was a cabin about ten yards from it with two dogs sitting in the front with a big barn on the side. The place looked empty as the door was wide open and anyone could easily tell it was abandoned along with the dogs.

"Your probably wonderin' why that cabin is empty, well lets just say the owner of the two dogs hasn't been seen for weeks now, Everyone says he disappeared and never came back, leaving the dogs and the horse in the barn to die."

Kouji just looked at the cabin and the fluffy dogs. The woman spoke again. "Someone already adopted the horse and it's living in a wealthy place now" She said with a jump in her voice that made seemed to make her giddy.

"What about the dogs?" Kouji asked in his calm yet concerned tone. The woman stopped smiling and frowned. "Well, the dogs were once prize winning in hunting, and racing, but when someone tried to get them they attacked the person. Now, anyone that gets too close to them, will probably wind up dead, so if I were you, I would stay away ok?" She said. Kouji looked up and nodded his head. The woman started to unlatch the bag while he jumped off. Kouji staggered a bit as he felt numb from sitting for so long.

The woman threw Kouji his bag and nodded her head in a way of saying see you around kid.

Kouji watched as her and the horses trotted off down the slushy hill. He turned around and walked into the cabin. He opened the door as it creaked open to reveal a cozy place. There was a small couch with a blanket stylishly hanging down in the middle with a chair on the side, a bitty staircase leading up to a second floor. He walked in a little more, not having to walk much as he seen a little kitchen with a sink in the back left corner, connecting to a counter, that had a microwave by it. A stove was on the other side of the sink, with the small fridge on the right side facing the microwave. Kouji looked up at the walls to see lots of pictures of beautiful wolves, sunsets, horizons, and horses. He walked over to the counter, turning his head to see a two door cabinet above the microwave, with small drawers underneath everything except fort he counter and sink. He bent down and opened the doors to the bottom of the sink to reveal a year's worth of dish soap and wrags to wash them with. There was also scratchy pads and other disinfectants for the wooden floors and stuff. He stood up and took a step over to the counter and pulled on an almost invisible handle that revealed a small cutting board. He looked around some more to find; dishes, plates, silverware, food and the broom stuff all neatly organize for a year's stay. He also found trash bags.

When he got done looking at the stuff downstairs, he went upstairs and looked around to see their were only two rooms. A bathroom, and a bedroom. They were both pretty big. His bedroom had a window at the head of his bed with dark blue curtains held up by two ropes that tied them into a fancy style. He seen a dresser by the bed with a lamp on the top of it. The dresser was only about four feet tall, and the bed was three ft. He saw an outlet and decided to hook his alarm clock up, and put his stuff in the drawers. The floor had a soft rug on it, covering the cold wooden floor boards. He took his shoes off and walked around in his socks. When he finally got settled in, it was dark out and he was hungry. He walked down the wooden steps that made a tiny creak as he shifted his weight onto each of them. He skipped the last two, jumping and landing on the ground quietly. He went into the kitchen and made himself a bowl of cereal and some toast in the toaster he had found underneath in the cluttered pots and pans. The cereal he made was apple jacks.

He had set up his ipod nano on the coffee table in front of the couch with the small portable stereos and started to listen to 'My immortal' by Evanesence when suddenly he heard a beautiful howl right outside! He jumped up and ran over to the door, looking out one of the three small rectangular windows to see a beautiful glossy white wolf. He saw its beautiful yellow eyes glaring straight over to the abandoned house of the two Siberian huskies. The huskies seemed leap up in excitement when they heard the howl of the white wolf. The sprinted over to the wolf and started to viciously tear pieces of the deer hide, swallowing the giant chunks. They seemed to be very hungry. Kouji watched as the white wolf sat and watched them eat it's kill. He could tell by it's body structure, it was a female wolf, and by the deep sensitive yet alpha like glare it held deep within it's soulful eyes. For some reason, Kouji seemed to be drawn by the white wolf's existence. He couldn't help himself, he opened the door and walked out towards the wolf on the porch, but that was as far as he got before the wolf disappeared into the forest! Kouji stopped and watched as it took long strides and disappeared on the fifth stride. He plopped down on the cold hard floor of the porch and seen the dogs didn't even care he was there. They were more concentrated on eating.

After about five minutes of just sitting there, he got up, remembering his food and music, ran inside. He ate up his cereal and toast, listened a bit longer to his music, wrote a lot more on his paper (page 23) and walked up stairs as it was dark out. He lay in his bed staring at the ceiling. He couldn't stop thinking about the wolf, how beautiful it was. He then decided to find it in the morning, while also asking someone to guide him around the forests and stuff like that. Finally after coming to a conclusion of what he would do tomorrow, he drifted off into a deep slumber. He fell asleep at 12:00pm. (midnight)

Chapter 1 end.


	2. Chapter 2

Previously, on Kouji and the Wolf girl:

_Kouji went to Alaska to write a research paper for his 11__th__ grade assignment. When he gets there he finds himself staying in a cozy little cabin. He runs outside and sees a white wolf. The white wolf runs and causes Kouji to think about it all night until he finally falls asleep coming to the conclusion to search for it tomorrow after going to town to see if someone can guide him around the slushy hills and what-not._

Chapter 2:

Boy meets Girl, Girl meets Boy!

_Beep! Beep!_ The alarm clock went. Kouji was deep underneath the thick cotton covers, his head under the big white fluffy pillow. He groaned and reached up one of his hands and hit the alarm once, then twice, shutting it off. He laid in his bed for a while before actually getting up. When he finally did get up, he stretched by crossing his arms behind his head, pulling both arms with opposite hands. He walked into the next room which was the bathroom and turned the water on in the shower, letting it run for a bit so that it could get hot. At the moment he had a white beader on and black shorts. He got undressed and took a shower.

When he was done he dried off, he went into his bedroom. He got dressed and seen it was 10:00. 30 minutes after he set his alarm clock. He was to meet his guide at 11:00 clock. This time he wore a navy blue shirt with a white shirt underneath, (same style as yesterday) with his coat on top. His coat was a zip-up. He put his raven colored hair back in it's usual ponytail, with his blue and brown striped bandana over his head. He put on blackish grey baggy pants and put his shoes and socks on before he went down into the living room, then into his kitchen. He made himself some eggs and toast with a glass of milk. He ate it in the living room while listening to music as usual.

When he was done it was 10:40. He still had twenty minutes to get to town. Before he left, he went underneath the staircase where there was a little door. He opened it and looked inside. It was empty except for a box in the back. He got down on his knees and grabbed the small hand-sized box and opened it. It was his money he had received for the trip. More than 400 dollars for food, supplies and stuff like that. He got a couple dollars for his guide and stuck it in his pants pocket.

He shut his music off and ran out the door. He stopped on the porch and looked at the trail that went down hill, it was a long trail that took about 15 minutes to get to town. He also seen the huskies were sleep and slush was forming into sleet. Some of it had turned to ice already. He looked at the trees and the bareness still made everything look beautiful. The landscape held purplish blue mountains around in the background, with white trees that had blackish grey stripes on them, the areas a bit green here and their, but mostly covered with a whitish glowing glow. Kouji had to look away for it put him in a trance, the cool crisp air making it more irresistible. Kouji began to walk towards town.

He looked around at the landscape around him. As in his hometown, he could not because it was nothing but cars, trains, subways, crowds of people and concrete grounds. To him this was like a paradise place, a peaceful place which for him he really enjoyed to be in. Kouji could see his breath as he breathed in and breathed out the cold air, he walked on for a long time seeing pine trees and squirrels every now and then. After a while of nonstop walking, he came close to the town and walked onto the road without knowing it!

He was looking around when suddenly he seen dogs pulling sleds with people riding on the backs of them. He didn't notice the one coming in behind him in time. He turned around eyes widened when he heard the barking of dogs close by him! Just then, a hand grabbed him by the sleeve of the coat and jerked him out of the way! Kouji staggered a bit, but regained his balance, looking at the dogsled that almost ran him over. It had all huskies. The lead dog was black and white with green eyes. The two in back of it were brown and white, but with different designs, both brown eyes. The next two were different colors. One was grey and white with blue eyes, while the other was all white grey eyes. The last two were two powerful looking dogs. One was a golden color with a white mast and underbelly and brown eyes while the other was light brown with black markings on its face and back. It had a black tipped tail and paws. It had brown eyes.

"Watch it kid, you could've gotten ran over" A calm kind sounding voice said. Kouji turned around and looked behind him, to see a girl.

The girl was about two inches smaller than him. She had long dark brown hair that went down half her back with bangs and teal colored eyes. She wore a white shirt that showed she was a skinny girl, with a black coat on that was halfway zipped up, and light blue vanity jeans. She also wore white ecko unlimited shoes with a green camouflage design around the backs of the shoes. She had a clean face that had slanted native American eyes. She had thin pretty eyebrows and light brown skin. She had thin lips and straight white teeth. She had average cheekbones and a black NY hat she was wearing that gave her a bit of a gangster look. She had soft slender hands with perfect nails. She was still wondering what Kouji was doing out there.

"Sorry, I didn't know that was a road" He said in his calm casual tone. The girl sighed and looked at him, blinking once before asking, "Are you that boy that was suppose to come here and do research on wolves?"

"Yeah" He said in a curious tone. She extended her hand out to him. "Hi, my name is Mamori, no last name, just Mamori, umm…how old are you?" She asked curiously. He blinked and replied,

"My names Kouji Minamoto, and what about you? Shouldn't you tell me your age first?" He said. Mamori smiled.

"I'll let you know, I'm sure you're the same age as me though." She said as she grabbed his arm and took him over to the other side of town which took less than a couple of minutes to reach.

Kouji stopped pulling his hand away making the girl stop and look back. "Who are you? And, where are we going?" Kouji asked. Mamori smiled.

"I'm your guide, and we're going to the forest to find some wolves for your research." Mamori said in a friendly, but not spunky tone.

Kouji followed with a frown on his face, but he raised an eyebrow instead of furrowing them into an angry look.

After about an hour of walking, they were inside the think dense parts of the timber. Kouji looked around, but was hurried along as it was hard to keep up with this girl. They suddenly came to a huge log that went across a cold rushing river. "Come on!" Mamori yelled over the rushing water. She walked so easily over the log it looked as though she was running on regular ground, she didn't even seem to be caring about the bottomless ness of the river. Kouji was a bit shaky as he neared the log. Mamori was halfway over it, but was only waiting for Kouji to come. He put a foot on the log and jumped up, leaning back a bit to keep from falling. He leaned from side to side trying to keep a steady balance, but Kouji leaned too far and fell! "Kouji!" Mamori yelled! Kouji fell into the cold water below, he let out a cry for help!

Without any hesitation, Mamori had leaped off the log and dived in towards the river. She dove into the watery whirlwind below, making a big splash right after Kouji did. She swam towards Kouji. She seen he lost conscious and go under, she took in a deep breathe and dove underneath the water. She swam down towards the sinking Kouji and put her arm around his ribcage and going back up towards the surface. After a few moments, she found herself holding onto Kouji and swimming towards the bank. "Hold on!" she yelled. Kouji was bobbing up and down, but Mamori kept his head above water.

Mamori pulled Kouji onto land and started CPR on him. After a few times, he coughed up water and was breathing again, although he was still knocked out. Mamori seen it was getting dark out. She grabbed Kouji and carried him on her back, taking him to a secret cave she only knew about_. "Winter is coming soon…"_ Mamori could smell it in the air. A blizzard was going to happened tonight.

She came to her cave and walked inside. She laid Kouji down on the ground and luckily, she stashed blankets and firewood in her cave. She made a bed for Kouji and covered him in the warmest blankets. _"If he is exposed to cold winds any longer, he could freeze to death, the water not being of any help at all..."_ Mamori was saying her head. She started a fire and looked around. She didn't see anyone and so transformed into a white wolf! She layed down by Kouji and used her fur to keep him warm, as blankets wouldn't really work unless there is a lot of heat around it.

After a couple of hours, she heard him groan. She stood up and looked at him. Kouji's vision was blurry. He looked up at Mamori, only to see a white face, a wolf's face. He rubbed his eyes, focusing more, but only seen Mamori sitting on her knees by him, looking at him. "Are you ok?" She asked while giving him a cup of warm water. He sat up and took the cup while saying thank you and drinking it. He flinched a bit, from the yucky taste. "It's a special medicinal blend of herbs to prevent getting a cold and such. Sorry if it tastes bad" She said with a small chuckle at the last part. Kouji nodded and drank a little more. He put the cup down and felt his clothes were a bit wet, but seen his coat and navy blue shirt were drying while he was only wearing his white shirt and pants. His socks and shoes were being dryed. Mamori got up and walked over to his coat and shirt. "Here, these should be dry" She threw him his shirt and coat. He felt his clothes were dry. Kouji already forgot she was there and started to take his shirt off! Mamori gasped and covered her eyes, looking away. Kouji looked over to her, then finally seen what he was doing and quickly changed. "Sorry" Mamori said. "no it's my fault, I should've warned you" He said. Mamori's face turned a bit red. Kouji's did too.

"It's going to snow tonight, so We should probably stay here" Mamori said while going into the cave more, as there was a built in wall that formed two small caves inside of them. "You're bed is in there, its all set up and stuff, I'll put the fire out, ok?" Mamori said as she grabbed her clothes from the rack. She had changed when she got into the cave.

Kouji nodded and got up. He stood up and went into the room. The floor was cold on his feet even though he had put his socks on. He would've put his shoes on, but they weren't dry, so he left them outside. Mamori watched as Kouji disappeared behind the cave wall and into the room. She watched the fire for a bit longer. When she was done, she went to her own room, but she left her shoes out there also. She layed down on the comfy bed, as so did Kouji. Little did both know, there heads were facing the same wall that divided their rooms. Mamori and Kouji had suddenly heard a whooshing outside and knew the blizzard had begun. She closed her eyes, Kouji did too and both the kids had fallen to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Previously, on Kouji and the Wolf girl:

_Kouji went into town to look for a Guide. He found out that a girl named Mamori was to be his guide. They left and went into the forest where Kouji had slipped and fell into the water by loosing his balance on the slippery log. Mamori had jumped into the water below and saved Kouji. She took him to a cave and set him down, while drying his stuff. Kouji woke up, seeing a white wolf's face, but rubbed his eyes only to see Mamori there. She had given him an herbal medicine to prevent any sicknesses and they both went to sleep as the blizzard had begun…_

Chapter 3:

The Bear of the Blizzard!

Boom! A loud noise was heard outside, waking Kouji. He sat up and looked around, then towards the entrance of the cave. He threw the covers up and swung his legs over to the side. He stood up and walked outside. He found his shoes had miraculously dried quickly. He slipped them on and went over to Mamori to see if she heard the large boom. He saw snow blowing in through the entrance, so zipped his coat up. He walked over to Mamori's cave-dwelling and looked from side to side, as he felt like he was being watched. He looked behind him, but only seen the rocky ceiling and brown dirt of the cave. He came to the corner which turned into Mamori's room and walked over to it.

"Hey Mamori did you…huh?" He looked around, but seen no Mamori. He looked towards the cave entrance and walked towards it. He looked around in the dark cave to try and see if she was just hiding or something, but he saw nothing but the darkness that fell upon the cave. Although, there was some light that made it glow. A strange white crystal was reflecting light along the top of the cave, making a dim shallow glow appear inside. Kouji walked outside into the blizzard.

"Mamori!" Kouji yelled, but there was no answer. He put an arm up to block the gusting winds that were filled with flying white snowflakes that felt like little stings as they sometimes hit his face when they got past his arm. "Mamori!" Kouji yelled again, and again, but there was no answer still. _"Where is she?"_ He wondered while trying to peer through the white gusts of wind. Suddenly, he saw something that was dark and looked like a shadowy figure. He put his arm down, letting the wind hit him, his hair blowing wildly around as the wind seem to howl a terrible roar. He stopped when he heard snow crushing behind him.

Kouji was about to turn around when he felt a warm breathe, breathing down his neck. He was frozen, he couldn't move.

Kouji turned around, looking into the face of a huge black bear. It's glowing red, piercing eyes, burned into his. Kouji was shocked, his eyes showing mostly white as fear

engulfed his frozen body, his mouth was halfway open, he couldn't scream, or run, all he could do was stand there. The bear rose up on it's hind legs.

"_Come on Kouji…move!"_ He was yelling in his head, but his legs weren't moving. The bear let out a large piercing roar and hit Kouji with its gigantic paw that was like 5 times the size of Kouji. Kouji yelled out in pain as pain shot through his arm like a thousand knives! The bear let out another loud roar, breathe, white and misty as it roared. Kouji struggled, using his legs to push himself backwards away from the bear, his right arm being of no use. He seen blood was trickling down his arm, from the large bear's claws, but was too scared to feel the pain. He seen the bear walking towards him it hit him numerous of times, before Kouji fell to the ground, badly hurt, his coat was ripped up by the claws of the black bear. A small stream of blood came down the left corner of his mouth, as he was laying on his back, still frightened by the bear. When it got close enough it rose up, and threw a gigantic paw in the air, getting ready to hit him again.

Kouji was breathing hard as he slowly opened his eyes, his life flashing before his eyes. He was weakened greatly by the loss of blood. He knew his life was over as the bear rose its paw up. When the bear started swinging downwards towards Kouji, the bear let out a roar of intense pain! Kouji opened his eyes and looked up to see the same white wolf again! He layed his head down not able to keep it up anymore, but still watched from the ground, as he watched the gigantic bear and small wolf start to fight.

The wolf had bitten down on its ear and pulled up, making the bear lose its aim on Kouji! The bear swung at the wolf with its mighty paw, but missed as she jumped off! The wolf landed in front of Kouji and growled at the giant bear, its fur puffing up, its tail becoming like a bush. It bared its sharp knife like fangs at the bear. It roared right back at the wolf though, baring sharp fangs also. The wolf got low to the ground waiting for it to attack. The bear ran at her, but she ran to the side and bit down on its large ribcage, tearing at its thick hide. The bear roared and bit down on the wolf's leg, swinging it down at the ground! The wolf shook its head and rolled out of the way before being clobbered by its paws that stomped down on the ground! She got back up swiftly and titled her head, making her fangs go in a certain angle, before she jumped at the bear and cut its chest! She landed on the ground and ran back in front of Kouji baring its fangs still.

Kouji watched as each wild animal went 1 on 1, fighting, blood being spilt on the ground from the cuts, but the blood was mixing in with the snow, making it a pinkish color. The snow around them flurrying wildly around as they fought. Kouji was astonished that this small wolf was able to take on a 20 ft tall bear. He shakily rolled onto his side, wiping the blood off of his mouth. He felt his vision going blurry, the more he moved. He did not want to die, not here, not now. He was scared, really scared. He wanted to go back to school, he wanted to meet his friends again, he wanted to get learn more about Mamori, and the forest of Alaska. He fought to stay awake, but it was all leading to a downfall as he fell unconscious.

The bear stood up one last time, but this time it was different. This time, Mamori went for it's neck! She jumped into the air outstretching her claw more and opening her mouth to show off even more fangs! She bit down on the bear's neck, making it fall backwards hitting its back on the icy/snowy ground, sliding a few feet. Mamori jumped off as it rolled onto its stomach and shot off into the forest, disappearing away from them. Mamori spit up the blood from the bear and licked her fangs, cleaning the rest of the iron-tasting liquid off of her gums and fangs. She was breathing hard.

Mamori had small series of cuts on her body, but nothing serious. Her ears twitched when she heard a groan. She turned around and gasped, seeing kouji was laying on the ground unconscious! She ran over to him and looked him over. She seen he had a broken arm and deep wounds on his body, something she could'nt take care of. She laid down on her side, back facing towards kouji, she grabbed his arm and pulled him onto her back. She stood up and got him in a position so she could run. She licked his hand, reassuring he would be ok just as long as his heart didn't stop.

She sprinted off through the thick blizzard and slushy snow. She went through twists and turns, bends and small hills as she seen the log up ahead where Kouji had fell into before. She growled and curled her claws, digging into the ground running even faster and faster until! She jumped over the river! She felt Kouji slipping, so grabbed his arm again, making sure she would catch him if he fell off. She caught onto the edge, but felt Kouji falling, so dragged him up onto the edge and got up her self, a bit struggling as she didn't have hands to grip onto the rocky sides. She got up and picked Kouji back up, taking off again.

After about an hour, she reached the town and transformed again. She carried Kouji in a piggyback way and walked over to the hospital. "Open up! It's an emergency!" She yelled as she banged on the door. Her knocks were loud and hard, until she seen a light flicker on inside. The door look was being turned and made small scratchy sounds as it was being turned. As Mamori waited, she shifted Kouji to the other side of her shoulder as he was falling off. The door handle screeched a bit and the door squeaked open. A woman stood in the doorway. She wore a white uniform with the red cross on her doctors hat. She had blonde hair and blue eyes with the high cheekbones and glossy red lipstick. The woman had a few wrinkles on her face from old age. Her eyelash makeup was thick and clumpy looking, but all and all, the woman was a very nice person. Mamori knew because the woman use to tend to her wounds when she was young.

The gasped when she seen Kouji was badly hurt. "Oh come in come in!" She said as she shut the door behind them, closing the wind off of Mamori and Kouji for the first time since the blizzard started. Mamori was asked to stay in the waiting room as many nurses and doctors rushed in and out, carrying supplies and such. It made Mamori nervous, and scared.

"_I knew I should of stayed by the cave, I knew the bear was going towards the place, I'm so stupid!"_ Mamori was yelling in her head.

After about three hours, the Woman doctor came in the waiting room, making Mamori jumped up. "Is he?" Mamori asked in a scared tone. "He's going to be just fine" The woman said finishing her sentence. "But what were you two doing in the forest at this time of night?" asked the woman in a concerned tone.

Mamori sighed and told the woman that Kouji was a researcher. The woman listened intently then finally nodded. "Ok, but always remember to stay close to your person your guiding, you are after all, the girl that knows everything about this forest." said the woman. Mamori nodded and apologized. The woman started to walk away,

"will he be alright?" Mamori's last words to her were. She stopped and turned around with a smile on her face. "He will be just fine, don't worry, he should be able to go home tomorrow, and he will be able to travel in a couple of weeks, so be sure to go up and check on him at home every now any then ok mamori?" The woman asked. Mamori blinked, she was going to say she couldn't, even though she wanted to say more than that, she didn't want to, but the woman turned around and left. Mamori sighed and turned around. She looked into Kouji's room and seen he was sleeping peacefully. She seen he was bandaged up and had a broken arm by the looks of it. He had an I.V. too, Mamori saw a nurse come by her and stop.

"Hey sweetie, do you need any medical care? It looks like you got hurt too." She was a plump lady, with the red curly hair, and green sweet eyes that seemed to hold no darkness in her heart.

Mamori closed her eyes and shook her head no. "No, It's ok, I'll be fine" She replied. The woman nodded and left, tending to other patients in there rooms. Mamori sighed again and stood up. "Well, guess he doesn't need me anymore until he's better." Mamori said in a bit of a depress voice. She walked out of the hospital and went into the forest disappearing, as she had no home around the town. She actually lived in the cave dwelling she showed Kouji. She transformed into her wolf form, and walked home. She was careful no one was around when she changed. The storm had died down a bit as she walked home.

After another hour, she appeared at her home and walked into the cave, shaking her fur of the snow and walked into her room, laying down on the soft furry blanket and slowly falling to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Previously, on Kouji and the Wolf girl…

Kouji was looking for Mamori when he had ran into a bear and almost gotten killed by it, Mamori, in her white wolf form saved Kouji and took him to the hospital. They said he was going to be alright and said for her to check up on him every now and then. He has a broken arm and large wounds, but the blood only made them looked huge, they were deep, but small, and for a human only took about a week to heal. His broken arm though, would take him three weeks to heal. When Mamori was reassured he was okay, she left to her home in the forest after being told to watch her person she was suppose to guide as she did know the forest better than anyone around here…

Chapter 4:

A sweet time turns for the worst…

Kouji at the last minute Mamori was about to turn around, had opened his eyes. She disappeared and he stared at the ceiling. Finally, he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

The next morning, Kouji was given breakfast and lunch before he returned home. By this time, Kouji was wide awake and felt better than ever, well, except for his arm that is, although it did not hurt as much as last night. Just then a man came into his room. He wore a brown leather coat, with the fake fur covering the rims of his hood and inside of his coat, with a tan shirt on, but was verily visible because his coat was buttoned up, with brown Danners(brown leather boots) on and dark brown dirty pants that were held up with a black belt and golden buckle. He was a muscular Caucasian man with golden wavy locks and eyes as blue as the sky. He was a handsome middle-aged man that seemed to love adventure. His shoes squeaked as he walked. He came to the nurse.

"So, is this the kid?" He asked the woman doctor. She nodded and the man came into Kouji's room. "Hey kid, the doctors told me to give you a ride home ok?"

Kouji nodded once and the man left. Kouji sat up and carefully swung his legs over to the edge, and started putting his socks and shoes on the best he could. He was about to put his tattered clothing back on when he heard a knock on his door. "Come in" He said in an unusually clear voice, the medicine Mamori gave him really did work, although it still tasted gross. The door handle turned and, the door itself creaked open, showing it had rusty hinges. Just then to Kouji's astonishment, Mamori came in holding a bag.

"Hey, I um…" She walked over slowly, and seemed to be a bit paranoid. She let her actions speak for her and held out the bag to him. "They were my brother's, but you can have them, and besides, the coat you had wasn't quite the winter coat" she said. Kouji nodded and set the bag to the side.

"See-ya around." Mamori said as she disappeared out the door. Kouji tried to ask her a question, but she had already left. He seen no one was around, so looked in the bag. He seen a coat that it was a blue,white and black camoflauge desion, and also a zip up, just like his, but the material was thicker and seemed to be warmer. He looked at the shirts and seen they were made with the same material just as the coat was, one being white and the other being black. He changed into them, wearing grey pants that were the same as his old ones, but with pockets and just as the other clothes were, better material.

He put the clothes on when he felt a bulge inside his pocket. He dug around inside of it and grasped a rough handle with his fingers and brang it out, revealing a knife with a white piece of paper attached to it. _"This is yours, just in case of anything that happens…Mamori"_

He read the paper, then looked at the handle. He fidgeted around with it until he pulled the metallic metal and opened it to reveal a knife. He stared at it for a long time until he heard the door creaking open. He pushed the blade on his cast and closed it, putting it back in his pocket before the man came in.

"Are you ready to go?" The man asked politely. Kouji nodded and jumped off the bed. He followed the man outside.

When they came to the door, the man opened it for Kouji. Kouji thanked the man and went through the opening to outside. Kouji seen the blizzard had stopped and covered the town in a white blanket of sparkling frozen water. Kouji walked over and seen a dog sled with covers and a cotton bed hooked onto the bed slats. "Here, lay down" The man said. Kouji stepped into the huge cotton thing and layed down, he was covered by the thick covering and was held down so tight he could barely move. The reason for this was for him to be safe. Their were five dogs on this sled. The two in the back were both black and brown, and seemingly the strongest. The next two were sort of built like the back ones, but more slender. One was red and white with hazel eyes, the other was grey and black with dark blue eyes, both having different markings on their faces, and the leader was all black with a white underbelly and also white underneath its muzzle and tail. It had blue eyes and a fierce, alpha male look to it.

The man called a command, Hike up! He yelled and off raced the dogs, as they strained their harnesses, running at a good speed, to them it was so wonderful to run. Kouji felt the wind blow in his face. It felt good.

After a good five minutes, they appeared up by Kouji's house. They dropped him off and left. Kouji walked inside and opened the house with his key. He walked in and seen everything was the way he left it. He sat on the couch and layed down.

_Three weeks later… _

Kouji walked outside, waiting for Mamori. As usual, she came from the forest. Kouji liked her presence, as she came and visited him everyday, helping him with stuff he could not do, or reach. They became very good friends and hung out up on top of the hill above Kouji's house. They were close and told each other stuff, and secrets, and even when they were sad. Kouji told her his adventure in the sixth grade and Mamori didn't believe him at first, but then the more she told her about it, the more she believed him. He had traveled to a world that was made up of data and had digital monsters in it which he and his friends had to fight. He told her how he found his brother in this realm and all about Kouichi. He talked on and on about Kouichi, Mamori listening and laughing every now and then when he told her the funny things they use to do. When Kouji asked Mamori about her brother, she would just say she didn't really want to talk about it. Kouji let this be and they would talk about other stuff.

Now today, was the day he would get his cast off and couldn't wait to. Right on time, just as always, Mamori came through the woods, although something was unusual about her. She had blood on the right side of her mouth. "uh…mamori?" Kouji asked, he then noticed cuts on her body and a scratch on her cheek.

"Huh...? Oh this…? I fell" She said. "It's nothing serious though, I was so clumsy I tripped over a log" She said in a calm voice. Even though, Kouji knew you couldn't get scratches like that from a fall. "Well, alright." He said. Mamori smiled and walked on. "Well come on, or are you still a handicapped boy?" She said teasingly. Kouji smiled. "Yea right, I could be you in a race even with this cast on" He said in a cool tone. "Oh yea? Well ok then, ready set go!" She said sprinting off down the hill. Kouji opened his eyes and turned his head, he frowned and ran as fast as he could down the hill. Mamori slowed down a bit for him to catch up. "Come on!" She said laughing. They both started to laugh as they raced.

When they got down the hill and a little farther along the snowy path, Kouji was out of breath. "Come on!" Mamori said sliding to a stop still in a happy mood. Kouji wondered how she could keep going, and also how her breathing wasn't heavy like his. He was a bit suspicious, but said nothing and ran on behind her. They started to walk on, as Mamori was the only one running.

They walked side by side and after a few more minutes came to town, they walked through the streets and came to the doctor's office. They walked into the place and went into the room they were assigned after going to the doctor sign up place. After a few minutes, the doctor came in and took x-rays of Kouji's arm. When they were done processing, he hung them up for them to see. They seen Kouji's arm was a lot better, and was done healing. The doctor dug around in the drawers and found a cutting tool. He held it up and started to cut his cast off. Mamori was asked to wait outside and so she did.

Mamori waited and waited for what seemed like hours. Finally, Kouji came out and a stench followed him, it was his arm. Mamori covered her nose. "Well, you better get home and take a shower" Mamori said holding her nose. Kouji smiled sheepishly as he covered his arm up with a temporary bandage.

When they were finished, they headed back to Koujis house. The two started laughing at his arm. It was kind of retarded to laugh at his arm, but to them it was a lot of fun because Kouji would gag to make Mamori laugh. They both started laughing really hard as Mamori started to sing Candy Kisses by Amanda Perez and Kouji sang the boy part. They had a really fun time walking back.

Mamori was walking on slippery snow when she slipped! She fell, but Kouji caught her. She looked up into his face. They just stared at each other, but when they both blinked, they turned away, both blushing. "Hey look their's your house." Mamori said focusing on that instead. She stood up and they both walked over to it. When they got there, they heard laughing inside and the light was on. They looked at each other, both a bit confused, adrenaline started to run through their veins. Kouji opened the door.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

A sweet time turns for the worst part II

The door creaked opened, silencing the people. "Hey! Guys! Look it's Kouji!" A boy's voice yelled. Kouji seen and was happy to see all of his friends, but confused. "Hey Kouji!" A boy that looked like Kouji, but with short hair and different clothes yelled. "What are you guys doing here?" He asked. "Isn't it obvious? We came to see you for the weekend!" A Chubby boy's voice yelled. The first boy that talked had a red sweater, yellow shirt, and grayish green cargo pants on with a chain on the side, his hat on to the side like mamori's but red and yellow. He had brown messy short hair and brown eyes. His shoes were yellow and red, his shirt had some sort of symbol on it also.The chubby boy was wearing a long blue shirt with blue jean shorts on and blue shoes with white socks. He had brown spiky hair and a goofy smile. The other boy that looked like kouji had dark blue eyes, a long sleeved maroon shirt with a green vest going over the top and a blue hat on. He had white baggy pants on and green/purple shoes. He looked more hyper than Kouji. The last one was a girl with a pink hat that had points on the sides with a pink coat on, blue and white striped shirt, and pink sweat pants to match her coat. She wore her hair up in a high ponytail.

Mamori looked around, a bit startled by the loudness of these people. _"These are Kouji's friends he told me about?"_ She said in her mind. Just then a girl with blonde hair, green eyes had glomped Kouji, hugging him. He turned red blinking once. "Oh Kouji! I missed you so much!" She said in a lovey dovey voice. She blinked and spotted Mamori who was standing outside. "Who's that?" She asked while letting go of Kouji. The three boy's looked up.

"This is Mamori, uh… Mamori, meet Zoe (zoh-E), Takuya (tah-koo-yuh), J.p.(jay-pee), and Kouichi (Ko-e-g)." The boy in the red was Takuya, the one in the blue was Jp, the one in the green who was his twin as anyone could tell, was Kouichi and the girl was Zoe. Mamori started to back up.

"Sorry Kouji, I uh…have to go do something, I'll see you tomorrow" She said as she backed up and started to walk away.

"Ok, seeya" Kouji replied, not really expecting her to leave so suddenly. Takuya scratched his hair underneath his hat. It got really quiet.

"Strange girl, is she your guide?" Takuya asked finally, breaking the silence.

"Yea, she is" Kouji said in a quiet voice.

"Man glad I don't have a weirdo like that" Takuya said poking J.p. in the side jokingly.

"What did you say?!" Kouji yelled, grabbing him by the shirt and holding him up. "Hey…I was just messing around! Let me go!"  
Takuya said between gasps. "Let go now!" Zoe yelled.

"Let go Kouji your choking him!" J.p. said grabbed one of his arms, while Zoe and Kouichi grabbed the other. Both Zoe, Kouichi and J.P. had to strain to pull him off. "You don't know nothing about her!" He yelled and stormed outside. "Hey! Kouji! Come back you know were were just kidding!" Zoe said, but this only made him run. He disappeared into the forest. Zoe made a sad expression, Takuya was angry, and the other two just watched as he ran, both confused, and a bit sad.

"Fine! Get killed out there see if I care!" Takuya yelled. Zoe and the others were shocked at what Takuya said. All three of them saw Takuya heading down the hill. They looked at each other,

"Maybe it is a good idea to leave…" Zoe said. "Yea, if we have enough money, we might be able to see him some other time, when He and Takuya calm down." Kouichi said. J.p. nodded and they started to follow Takuya.

Meanwhile…

Kouji walked up the hill more behind his cabin. He was too angry to see the beautiful calm landscape around him. The sun had finally set and the Twilight shone down on him and the landscape. The moon was shining beautifully, making the land around him glow.

After a few minutes he finally came to the top of it. He turned around, and seen the beautiful landscape covered in a white sparkling blanket of flurries. Small flakes of snow swirled in the wind around him, taking in a deep breathe, he could smell the clean, cool, crisp air of the close by mountains that surrounded the small town. He looked to his right, then to his to his left, before venturing down the side of the forest to an open field area. The snow crunched beneath his feet as he walked down the small hill.

After another few minutes, he noticed the field was just up ahead. What really astonished him were the beautiful fluffy grayish brown wolves that were on the snowy plains. Each of them were playing with another, all seeming to only be under two years old. Kouji sat criss-crossed and watched the wolves for a while. He was amazed at how close they were to his house, although, he never really got to look for any wolves because he had a broken arm. He grabbed his cell phone from his pants pocket that he had with him all along and snapped a few pictures. He felt so happy observing these beautiful creatures in their natural habitat. Snow was flurrying around as they played, when one of them stopped, making the other's stop. Their ears twitched as they looked around. Suddenly, they started to run south, which made Kouji confused.

Just then he heard a loud gunshot! It startled Kouji making him fall backwards. He heard a shrill cry out of pain! He scrambled around, standing back up on his feet and seen one of them had fallen, blood spilt on the ground around it. It cried with terrible pain in its voice. Kouji seen the people who had shot the wolf, he also seen them about to aim again! He ran out in front of the wolf and yelled "STOP!!!" The hunters pulled their guns to the sides, the wolf got away luckily, but the people ran after Kouji! Kouji turned around and tried to run, but they grabbed him by the back of his coat and pulled him back, making him fall backwards on his back! Two of the hunters grabbed his arms while one covered his eyes, and the man that shot the wolf, was gripping his hand on the gun above the barrel. They stood Kouji up, but still held onto his arms, and the wrag over his eyes.

"Why did you do that you kid?" He asked in an unusually calm voice.

"You were going to kill that wolf!" He yelled and struggled, trying to get free of the grip of the people, but was unsuccessful. The man made a gesture, and the one covering his eyes let go.

Kouji opened his eyes, and was shocked. He saw the same man that had given him a ride home, was now standing in front of him. The men that followed every order of the guy, let Kouji go. "My name is Dan the Wolf hunter. I hunt the wolves to keep a good population." He said lying through his teeth. Kouji could tell, but pretended to understand.

"Oh" Was all Kouji said. "That's cool, I was hoping to get to kill one of them myself, when they got a little older, that little thing wouldn't really cost much, but when it's full grown, the pelt will be thicker and bigger, meaning more money." Kouji said. Dan put a hand on his shoulder. "That's great kid, which one did you have in mind?" He asked.

"The white one" Kouji said. He shifted his felt into a different, more comfortable position.

"Oh? Well, how about a practice run, we know exactly where a group of wolves are that a big and old. Their perfect for a beginner" The man said in a hoarse loud voice, they all took Kouji and his men following, to a new area. Kouji, didn't know what he would do, he definitely didn't want to kill a wolf. He hated himself for going with them, but he knew he couldn't escape because if he did, they would surely kidnap him.

They walked on for a couple of hours, which now made the sky black with gleaming little stars covering the sky. The light from the moon still reflected down on the earth. The men all suddenly, bent down on a rocky little mountain that was no bigger than 10 feet high, the gestured Kouji to bend down, when Dan put his hand on his shoulder and made Kouji bend down with them.

"Right there kid, there's the oldest wolf pack around…" Dan whispered into Kouji's ear. Kouji pulled away angrily, right after he did, he was pushed to the front and given a gun.

Kouji was shaking. He brang the gun up to his shoulder and started to aim. He stood there, not able to move.

Perspiration going down his brow, when just for a second, he though he seen a human's face in the face of the black elder wolf. An old indian's face, with long black hair in braids and dark brown skin with wrinkles and a smile upon his face as he watched the other wolves play. Kouji gasped, going into even more shock as one of the men pulled the gun away from him and aimed for the wolf!

"Stop!!" Kouji yelled, but the man pulled the trigger and the bullet flew out of the shotgun! Kouji jumped up from the rocky hiding place and ran out, only to see Mamori jump out in front of the wolf and got shot in the shoulder! Kouji's eyes widened, for a split second, he saw the face and body of a white wolf blur around Mamori. She was bleeding in the shoulder, but quickly picked the wolf leader up and ran off with the wolves!

Kouji stopped, the men ran away as they heard voices coming through the forest. Out of nowhere, the two same huskies that lived in the abandoned cabin next to koji's had ran at him, grabbed his arms, and threw him down, making his head hit the ground with so much force, it knocked him out. The last thing Kouji saw was a blurr of people surrounding him.


	6. Chapter 6

_Previously, on Kouji and the wolf girl:_

_Mamori and Kouji had found out who was in the house, Mamori thought Kouji had a girlfriend, and was not really happy hanging around such a large amount of people. It shocked her making her run into the woods. Kouji fought with Takuya, making all of them leave. Kouji had finally found a wolf pack to observe when hunters came out and tried to kill them, only to be stopped by Kouji. Kouji pretends to join them in order to keep himself alive long enough to get away and get help, but Mamori was watching his every move and her heart broke in two when she heard him say I want to kill a wolf. She ran through the forest and to her old pack, but Kouji and the poachers found them and tried to shoot her old elder. She jumped in front of her leader and got shot in the arm. She seen Kouji coming towards them, thinking he was going to stab them, when he stopped suddenly after she got shot. She picked up the elder and high-tailed it out of there as her two of the new pack members knocked Kouji out. People came after Mamori and them disappeared and surrounded Kouji, the hunters had left already before the other humans came though. Kouji had went unconscious._

Chapter 6

The Betrayed…

Mamori set the elder wolf down when she knew they were safe. The younger wolves had followed, all still trembling. Mamori knelt before the Elder wolf in her wolf form, bowing her head in shame. Her glossy fur that was once white, was now speckled with gleaming droplets of dark red blood, that came from her shoulder which was drenched with blood, dripping from her bullet wound down her skinny muscular right arm.

The wolf elder, who went by the name, Jacy, always took care of Mamori, since she was 3 years old. He treated her like his own daughter, until today that is, although he was angry, he did not feel hate against his strongest pack member. He felt sympathy for her. He looked at the sky for the longest of time before he asked the other packmembers to leave, all except for Mamori, Darkrai, Nagachi, and John. They all walked up and stood by Mamori bowing before Jacy.

After a long time, he finally made eye contact with Mamori. "Mamori, you have saved me from a hunter, I thank you for that, although you also tried to prove that humans were more than just hunters by being with a human." He finally said.

Mamori put her ears back and hung her head in shame. The others didn't move.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know this would happen…" She said in a calm tone. She picked her head up and looked up at Jacy.

"I will deal with this betrayer, father please, let me redeem my honor." Mamori begged, but still in her calm tone.

Jacy nodded his head once slowly. "You must punish this betrayer. Your feelings must not get in the way of your honor" Jacy said before he left. She watched as he turned and disappeared into the darkness of the trees.

Mamori stood up and turned around to face her comrades. They looked at her, then stood up and followed Jacy. She watched as each of their grey, black and brown furred bodies were tensing with each step they took. Darkrai stopped and looked back at her.

"Can we trust you with this Mamori?" He said in a smug tone. Mamori curled her lips up a bit, showing her front fangs, Darkrai's fur stood up a bit, tail starting to puff up as it was raised a bit. He was a ruff black haired wolf that had brown tips on its ears, feet, tail, and muzzle. He then frowned, calming down, his brown eyes burning into hers. "If you don't kill that boy, I will…"

Mamori acted as if this didn't offend her as she kept her eyes on him, turning her head, uncurling her lips and covering her fangs once again. Darkrai growled, showing he really wanted to anger her, but he did not succeed. He snorted and trotted off towards the pack, disappearing behind some bushes. Mamori went the other way.

She walked through the twilight signaling it was going to be morning soon. She came to a small stream and got a drink. She washed her fur and cleaned her wound, after she pulled the bullet out. She stood up again and walked towards Kouji's house.

_"I can't kill him…I don't want to…but, I have to punish him a little, even if I don't want to do that"_ Mamori was thinking in her head.

She came to his house and stopped. She sniffed the air. He was not home. She sprinted over to his doorway, kicking up sparkling snow behind her. She skipped the three steps, taking a big leap and landed in front of the door. She turned the knob with her paws and the door slowly creaked open. She snorted dirt out of her nose before walking in. She stopped by the coffee table and looked around.

Meanwhile…

Kouji heard muffling voices. He slowly opened his eyes and looked around, his blurry vision slowly turning clear. He saw his friends standing around his bed. He jumped up looking around.

"Where am I?" Kouji asked in a desperate tone.

"Don't worry Kouji, your in the hospital, you fell unconscious after being attacked by two stray dogs" Zoe said.

Kouji was confused, until he felt a small pain on the back of his head. He put his fingers to his head and found a bandage tied around his head. He grabbed his bandana and ran out the door.

"Wait, Kouji!" Kouichi yelled, but did no effect as he ran out the door. The others stood in silence, until Takuya ran out, with everyone following behind, although they had ran out the front door, they lost sight of Kouji.

"Where did he get to?" Kouji wondered. Zoe, and the others sighed. "He's really changed since he got here don't you think?" J.p. said. Takuya and Zoe nodded.

Kouji grabbed the bandage on his head and tore it off with much force. He was sprinting up the hill. The running with Mamori really did pay off. He found it very easy to go at a high speed up the hill. The snow beneath his feet was crushing and crunching, while small pieces flew up behind him with each step he took. It took no longer than a few minutes before he reached his house. He was breathing hard when he seen his door was open. He also noticed paw prints were leading into his house. He grabbed his knife from his pocket and pulled it out. He was so shook up he couldn't tell what type of prints they were. Even if they were wolf's he would protect himself if the wolf tried to attack or something. He pushed the door open.

Mamori was up in his room looking around for something when she heard the door open. She was thinking something or someone had followed her. She heard a middle sized thing was coming up the stairs. She could tell by the shifting of weight with each step he or she took. She hid behind the wall of the room and waited for the thing to come up. She curled her lips up, showing her fangs, and started to growl. Her fur puffed up, making her seem three times her regular size. She stuck her tail high up high into the air.

Kouji walked up the stairs, seeing wet footsteps leading up to the rooms upstairs. He readied his knife for whatever it was. He opened the door to the bathroom and looked inside. He saw nothing. He walked to his room, nervous beads of sweat coming down his face as adrenaline ran through his veins, making him tense up and shaky. He came closer to his room, hearing a low growl. Just then Mamori jumped out! Baring her fangs, but stopped when she seen Kouji's face. Mamori had forced Kouji to the ground with her powerful paws, but stopped baring her fangs in midair. Her fur relaxing when she seen him. Kouji brang up the knife with much force, piercing Mamoris skin and fur right into her chest! She cried out with pain and fell down the stairs, landing on the ground letting out a small whine when she hit the ground.

Kouji was breathing hard and dropped the knife. He looked down at the wolf. What he seen put him in shock. He seen it was the same white wolf that fought the bear and saved him. He laid there, going a ghostly white when he saw Mamoris body appear around the wolf when it dropped to the ground. He shakily stood up, hoping it was not her. He staggered down the stairs and landed on his knees at her side. She flinched and let out a small whine. "Please don't kill me…" She cried, breathing hard. She had a saddened look in her face looking at Kouji, then layed her head back down as he gently petted her on the neck.

"I won't…" He said in a whisper. Just then, he heard footsteps crunching up towards his doorway. He had closed the door after himself when he came in. A knock was heard at the door. Kouji gasped and quickly picked Mamori up when he heard men's voices outside. Dans' voice. He quickly went over to the small closet under the stairway and set her down inside. Mamori looked at him with a desperate look in her eyes. Blood was slowly coming out of her wound. Kouji reassured her by petting her on the head.

"I won't let them get you" He said before he closed the door and locked it so they couldn't get into it. He ran over with paper towels and quickly cleaned everything up while yelling to them "_coming!" _He went over and opened the door.


	7. Chapter 7

Previously, on Kouji and the wolf girl…

Mamori got stabbed by Kouji, but only because she attacked him first, although she did not mean to attack him yet. Kouji put her in his closet underneath the steps. He opened the door for Dan…

Chapter 7

When heartache becomes true courage!

Part 1

"What do you want?" Kouji said in a calm cool tone.

Mamori opened her eyes. No light shone inside except for underneath the doorway making her fur on half her face glow. The blood on her shoulder was stopped by her fur, acting as a bandage to stop the bleeding. She put her front paw underneath her and layed on her stomach. She put her ears forward and listened intently.

"We were wondering if you still wanted to go number off some wolves" He said as he stood in the doorway with people behind him. Kouji was a bit shocked they knew where he lived. "Come on kid, you know you want to" He said as he came in. Kouji backed up to the back of the wall in the kitchen. "If you don't, we understand." He said in a weird tone. "We understand we have to kill you" He said in an angry tone coming towards Kouji!

Mamori heard this and banged her good shoulder on the door hard! The man started to walk by the door. She growled furiously and on the third hit burst the door open! She attacked Dan, biting him down on the shoulder! They crashed onto the ground, Mamori bared her fangs fiercely barking at Dan, white in her eyes showing as her ears were erected forward, tail up high, fur puffed up. Dan punched her and they tumbled towards the doorway falling into the snow.

Blood was flying into the snow as Dan cut the wolf numerous times, and she tore at his arms and shoulder. Finally, he got her right in the same place as Kouji, making the wound bigger. She fell limp on Dan, he grabbed her and threw her off of him. She tumbled in the snow and finally at the end of it slid a few feet. She looked as if she was dead.

Kouji's eyes widened as he ran out the doorway and out towards Mamori. Two of the men grabbed Kouji before he could go anywhere. Kouji kicked the guy in the shin and punched him in the stomach, using highly advanced martial arts on them. He was about to run, but Dan came behind him and hit his neck! Kouji's eyes widened once more, before closing as he fell to his knees and finally onto his side in the snow that was still all white. He couldn't move. All he could do was watch as they surrounded Mamori and pick her up, putting her into a cage in their truck they had driven up here.

One of the men came over and kicked Kouji in the stomach, making Kouji get winded. He bended down by him, it was Dan. "The next time you see this wolf, she'll be hanging on the wall of my house." The man laughed evilly as he turned around and disappeared. "M…Mamor…i" Kouji closed his eyes, falling unconscious.

After about five minutes, Kouji seen Zoe, Takuya, J.p. and Kouichi had spotted him, Zoe screamed out his name and ran over to him, everyone else following.

Meanwhile…

Mamori woke up inside the cage. She looked around and seen Nagachi and John on the outside. They looked down at her. "You know this was a setup by him…" Nagachi said no matter how it sounded to her. Mamori looked down at the ground.

"He stabbed me, I knew he did…if he just…If I just…" She put her ears down, a tear coming down her face. Nagachi and John looked at each other, then back at Mamori.

"When we get you out, we'll help you recover your strength, when you are well enough, you will lead him into the forest and we all will attack him." John said.

"He does not deserve to live, and you know that Mamori, he will keep endangering you and our pack." Darkrai said coming up behind his kin. Mamori closed her eyes. She felt a knot in her throat as she thought about Kouji and how she would lead him to his death. She doesn't want to kill Kouji. She knew she had to betray her pack in order to save him. She said nothing.

Darkrai cared deeply for Mamori, but never liked to show it unless he had to. He opened his mouth revealing large fangs, he put his mouth around the bars and growled, bending them. John grabbed the other one and pulled. The bars were bended far enough for Mamori to get out. They took their human forms all of them and started to run, but Mamori couldn't go any faster than a few miles per hour.

"Geez, hurry up Mamori! Nevermind let me!" Darkrai said as he picked her up.

"Hey!" Mamori said, as he picked her up and shifter her onto his back. Mamori was too exhausted to talk and just took the ride.

They ran out the doors and disappeared from this death hole for wolves. When they got close to a hill they heard a man yell at the top of his lungs angrily, sounding more like a monster howling when it's breakfast got loose. The three boys looked at each other, then laughed.

Mamori smiled a bit, letting out a small breathe of laughter. They now showed their wolf forms and ran on through the forest, returning to their pack once again with Mamori safe in their paws.

They ran through the snowy grounds, white snow glistening around their paws as they kicked it up behind them. The snow was soft and fluffy. It felt good as snow sprinkled into their glossy fur, making it glisten as their hot bodies made it turn to water. They had their mouths open, tongues hanging out, enjoying the now daybreak. They were getting close to home, by dusk, Mamori would be a lot better, as unusually, she healed faster in twilights (the moon healed her fast too, but twilight is also a good time. It does not fully heal her, but she is still able to heal quickly, oh yea and if you haven't figured it out yet, she can choose to show her real form and choose not to).

It was dusk when Kouji finally woke up. He was in his bed.

"Was…all that even real? Is Mamori…naw she can't be a wolf…it's…impossible…" Kouji said finally making a decision for himself, but still unsure as he jumped up and ran down stairs. He saw everything the way it usually was. He ran over to the door underneath his stairway, and swung it open, nothing but his box. He looked in every corner, no sign of blood or snow touched the grounds of his house except for his own. He sighed and knew it was all a dream.

He looked glanced around the room in the living room, finally taking a seat on the couch when he saw a note on the coffee table in fancy girlish writing, it was in Zoes handwriting. He tore it open and started to read it.

_Dear Kouji, _

_We would have wanted to stay to make sure you were ok, but we had to go back home as our passes are soon going to expire. If you wish to come back home, a pass is inside your dresser drawer. _

_Sincerely,_

_Your friends_

Kouji read the note over and over. He looked up and thought about Mamori and his research paper for a long time, when suddenly he heard a howl outside his door, shaking him from his thoughts. He got up and went downstairs. He opened his door and looked outside. He put his shoes on quickly and swiftly. He ran outside and turned to the back of his house to see Mamori.

She was scarred up, unusually, although she was happy to see Kouji, but had a saddened face too.

She walked down the hill, the snow silently squishing underneath her feet. Instead of regular human foot prints, which were never noticed before, wolf prints were coming down the hill behind her, in the soft white snow. The blood in front of Koujis house had been covered up by her pack members, making it seem like it really was a dream to Kouji.

Mamori came down the hill, the soul in her eyes that use to be so cheerful, was now almost completely gone. She was really hating herself.

"Are you alright Mamori?" Kouji asked in a calm tone. He still had his cool attitude, buckling him down away from the real attitude he wanted to show, happiness.

Mamori nodded and turned around. "Follow me. I want to show you something." She said in a calm sort of tone. Kouji blinked and followed her. He still did not notice her foot prints.

They walked through the forest for a long time, before they came to a small clearing circled by trees. The clearing was not very big, only about a twenty foot radius. Mamori told Kouji to stop. He did, watching Mamori as she did something very weird. She let out a howl! Kouji seen a blur of white fur appear around her body, he then knew his dream was not fake, it was real. His eyes grew wide in fear as wolves surrounded him.

"Good job Mamori, we'll take it from here…" Darkrai's voice said.

Nagachi, John, and three other wolves circled Kouji, giving him no way out. Kouji's blood was pumping, fear engulfing his body just as the bear did. His pupils small with fear as he fell backwards, the wolves eyes glowing a yellowish color, each of them baring their fangs at him, claws outstretched with their tails swishing from side to side as they came closer to him. He could tell they were very uneasy having to wait, just to take a bite out of him. Darkrai didn't show his fangs though. Instead a grin appeared on his face, showing a bit of his fangs at him.

"Now we'll show you what we do to people who hurt our pack mates"

Kouji was breathing hard. He looked at Mamori._ "I'm sorry…I don't want to hurt you Kouji…" _Mamori said in her mind. She was in her wolf form, standing outside the circle. Her heart was beating as she watched Kouji fearing for his life. Mamori didn't know what to do!


	8. Chapter 8

Previously, on Kouji and the wolf girl…

Mamori got captured, but then saved by her pack. They convinced her on killing Kouji, be she still doesn't want to. She really likes this human. Now they have him cornered what will Mamori do?

Chapter 8

When heartache turns to courage!

Part II

Kouji felt like he couldn't breathe, his lungs tight with fear. The wolf Darkrai walked a little closer to Kouji, eyes looking straight at him. Anger seemed to show in his eyes. Did this wolf want to kill him because Mamori cared for him so much? Kouji honestly didn't know. The wolf started to growl, digging its claws into the ground.

All of the wolves circled Kouji, waiting for Darkrai's signal, when suddenly, a gun shot boomed through the air, making the trees of the snow white forest rattle and rumble like thunder. Shortly afterwards, they heard a thud. Darkrai, Mamori, and everyone else looked over towards the direction of one of their comrades, and saw Kon, a young red wolf shot, laying on the ground, lying motionless with blood oozing out of his side. Everyone got scared. Darkrai was even getting shook up, but his anger was growing also.

Mamori ran over to the young wolf cub and sniffed him. She could tell he was still alive, but just barely.

"He's still alive…" She finally said.

"This is all your fault!" Darkrai growled and jumped at Kouji! Mamori looked up quickly and seem Darkrai going for Kouji's throat! Mamori ran in front of Kouji and turned, sliding snow on the ground and jumped at Darkrai tackling him.

"Knock it off Darkrai! Or I'll kill you right here!" Mamori growled. Darkrai struggled and growled, but it was all useless since Mamori's fangs were closed tightly around his neck choking him. She threw him into a tree.

"We have other matters to worry about" She growled.

She turned her head and looked over her shoulder at Nagachi. "Nagachi, take Kon and go home, John, help me stall time for our younger members by holding off the humans, and Darkrai get your older brother Oki, we need him." Oki was one of Mamoris' most closest friends. Darkrai was a year younger than Mamori and Oki, Nagachi was Darkrai's age and John was right in the middle of everyone.

"Hai!" All of the wolves said. Darkrai said nothing, until he looked at Kon one more time. He finally looked back up at Mamori and "Hai!" He barked finally. Mamori nodded and Darkrai took off back towards the place where he knew his brother was at.

Everyone left and all that remained were Kouji, Mamori, and John. It was quiet for a long time as a cool wind past through the trees. Finally, Mamori spoke, "John, now that everyone is gone, you must take Kouji with you to a safe place and don't come out until it is safe." Mamori said in a calm tone. This sudden order made John gasp in fear, Kouji was shocked by this also. She had her back turned towards them.

"I am sorry, I brang you into this Kouji, I never wanted to hurt you, but now is not a time for sorrow good byes…" She turned around and looked at him. "I am a wolf, that may be true…but my feelings for you will never change. I…" She stopped talking at that moment, a silent moment passing by.

Finally, she spoke, changing that subject a bit. "I will die in order to make sure you and John are alive, if I live through this, I will protect you from my pack, and don't worry, John knows everything and understands me. He will protect you from them as well…"

She nodded and John beckoned Kouji to follow. Mamori ran fast through the forest.

"No…" Kouji said. John stopped and looked behind him. "I'm not going, I want to help her, I'm not gonna let her die because of me, she is my friend, and I never abandon my friends…" John sighed. "Kouji, you are a human, you can't do anything, humans like you cannot fight with their fangs and claws. All you have is a hunting knife, against a pack of humans with guns. Didn't Mamori tell you what she and I and Oki really are?" John stopped right at that moment knowing he said to much. "Just come on" He said.

Kouji growled. "But there's gotta be something I can do! I hate watching her get hurt and not being able to do anything about it!" He turned and ran back towards Mamori! "Kouji!" John yelled, he growled and ran after him.

Mamori came to the humans and growled showing all her fangs at them. The dogs came at her on command and started to fight! She fought vigorously through all of them and managed to wound four of them so they couldn't move. The last two went for her neck and bit down hard, but Mamori spun around and kicked one of them in the jaws, launching him into the air! He landed on his head, crying out with pain as he ran away all along with almost all of them. One remained, but this time before Mamori tried to attack, a gun shot at her! She managed to dodge three of the shots, but the fourth guy lined his spy cam thing up with her, and clicked the trigger, the bullet faster than lighting, shooting her right in the front arm!

When she landed, she tripped, and tumbled onto the ground. The shot went straight through her arm. She stood up, raising her tail and growled as the blood came down her fur, her lips curled showing her fangs and yet still no fear in her eyes. They shot again, scraping her cheek as she dodged it barely. Two scratch marks were on top of her head. She was breathing heavily. She decided one thing, if she was gonna die, she would atleast take one of them with her. She took off back towards the way she came, the men following on horseback Little did they know, she was heading for a cliff that dropped down about thirty feet into a huge lake. She slid on corners, a bit slow, but able to dodge the unsteady shots of the men. She slid to a stop at the edge of the cliff. She turned around and growled, while one of them this time, brang out a bow and arrow, a deadly weapon that seemed to be more painful than anything. Mamori shifted her golden eyes towards the lake below, then at the men. She was at the very edge.

"Mamori!" Kouji yelled into the forest, her name echoing through the trees. Mamoris ears went forward as she heard this,

"Kouji?" Mamori thought, her guard dropping a bit. The men looked back to where it came from. Mamori was about to run but was stopped by the click of a gun being loaded. She stopped and growled showing her fangs again.

Just then as Kouji spoke these words, a light shone from the sky. John and Kouji looked up in aw. Mamori looked up into the sky, the men were too preoccupied with her to notice. The light was shining right on Kouji, it seemed to call him.

His eyes began to glow a blue color as he floated up into the sky. John could only watch.

A white blurr shot through Kouji's sight and when he opened his eyes again, he saw kendogarurumon, his beast type digimon spirit from the digital world was now standing in front of him. "Do you want to help this young wolf Kouji minamoto?" Kouji worked up his courage and nodded. "Hai" He said.

Kendogarurumon nodded. "Very well then, I will grant you the power of a wolf" Kendogarurumon began to glow. Kouji blinked, and where kendogarurumon once stood, now a small blue and white spirit object sat. I came to him and he caught it. A light shining brighter than ever around him.

His hands had grey fur going up to his wrists as they turned into paws, the rest of his fur going blue, his underbelly grey and his feet took the designs of his shoes and had three dark blue stripes on his metatarsals, also known as the back of his feet, and his toes that now had black claws on them were grey, his tail was grey and raven colored as he had strange markings on the sides of his ribcages, two yellow jagged shaped lines that formed diamonds went along his sides with yellow circles in the middle of each one. The top of the line went up his neck and touched his dark blue eye. The rest of his fur on his back was dark blue. His ears grew fur on them, as they went pointed and appeared on top of his head.

"Although you now have this power, beware of the full moon. Anyone you love, you must get away from." Kendogarurumon's last words were before he disappeared completely.

When the transformation was complete, he floated down to the ground and let out a large howl that shook the leaves of the trees. He ran off towards the scent of Mamori, easily gliding through the trees towards her.

"Well well, well, if it isn't my old friend Silver fang" a voice came up behind the men. They suddenly seem to fall dead on the horses as they sagged in their seats. The horses shook in fear, first rearing up, but the men that were on them didn't fall off though for it seemed something held them in place. The horses took off back into the forest.

Mamori's eyes widened as she heard this distinct voice sounding familiar, the fur on her back rising. "Dan…" she growled as a wolf walked into the light of the moon, as it had gotten dark quickly.

His fur was an indigo color with a blue eye and a yellow eye. He was much larger than any wolf Mamori had ever seen.

"You betrayed your own comrades, after they took care of me right?" Mamori growled.

"Ah, but I am not a traitor like you who would've let her boyfriend get killed by her own pack. But oh no, that's not true is it? In your point of view you were only obeying commands. You had to betray one of them right? So you picked the boy. What a pity, now you're just like me" He sneered. Mamori growled, anger emitting an adrenaline rush through her entire body.

"I am nothing like you!!! I never betrayed Kouji nor intended to!" She growled opening her mouth and jumped at him! She bit down on his shoulder, but he turned his head and bit down even harder on her, making blood squirt out!

Kouji had slid to a stop and listened to Mamori's words. _"I never betrayed Kouji nor intended to!"_ He growled his own adrenaline rushing throughout his body. He jumped out just in time to see Mamori laying on the ground, struggling to get up, fangs baring still.

"MAMORI!" Kouji yelled. Dan looked back at Kouji then grinned. "Say goodbye to Mamori, Kouji minamoto!" Kouji was too stunned to move. Dan opened his mouth revealing his giant curved gruesome fangs and grabbed Mamori by the back of her neck, making her let out a yelp of pain. He picked her up and was still grinning devilishly at Kouji. "RAHH!!!" He growled as he threw her over the cliff!

"NO!" Kouji yelled as he ran towards them. Mamori flew towards the cliff's edge, tumbling and finally, falling down towards the lake, growing smaller and smaller as she fell lower and lower into the lake, before finally, a splash was heard and she disappeared into the murky blue water that went darker and darker below. Kouji ran faster and faster, Dan waiting for him to attack braced himself, but Kouji jumped over Dan and soared through the air down towards the lake!

Mamori opened her eyes. _"Is this…the end?..." _She wondered as she started to sink to the bottom of the lake.

Kouji dove down towards the lake, making a bigger splash. After a few minutes, Dan walked away thinking they were dead, right after he left, Kouji bursted out of the water. He frantically looked around for Mamori when something caught his eye and seen a white blurr beneath the surface. He dove down deep into the water.

After a few more minutes, he plunged to the surface, holding Mamori in his mouth, he swam to the bank and pulled her onto land.

Breathing heavily, and dripping wet, he stood up above her. "Mamori! Mamori?" She didn't move. Kouji felt a knot forming in his throat. Was he going to really lose Mamori like he almost lost his brother?


	9. The truth unveiled Mamoris past revealed

Kouji and the wolf Girl chapter 9

The truth unveiled, Mamori's past revealed!…

"Are you sure it's this way little brother?" Oki asked Darkrai as they ran through the forest. Oki was an unusually colored wolf. He had black fur that went from his muzzle and along the bottom half of his body with the top of his head and along his back was a crimson red. He had red eyes and large fangs and also a large body. He was bigger than most wolves as he had the extinct dire wolf blood running through his veins. He was a rare fighting breed of wolves.

"I'm sure this is the right trail brother…oh no…" Darkrai's eyes widened in fear as the smell of fresh wolf's blood entered his nostrils. The blood entered Oki's nostrils as well.

"It's Mamori's blood being spilt!" Oki ran faster, the dirt literally being kicked up as he ran, snow flying on the sides of him as he picked up speed towards the cliff. "Go brother! Go!" Darkrai yelled getting left behind in the dust as Oki took off.

Oki jumped over the logs and through the snow drifts, past the turn of a run off cliff, whence he came to the cliff. He slid to a stop, dirt piles formed around his claws when he stopped, small dust clouds picked up around him. He looked down and seen Mamori over on the bank.

"Mamori!" He yelped as he ran over to the other side of the rocky cliff and jumped down on the smaller edges towards the bank.

Kouji looked up towards Oki. He jumped out of the way as Oki ran over to Mamori.

"Wake up Mamori!" He barked. Mamori didn't move. He was breathing hard, a fury was building in him, along with the sorrow for Mamori. He looked up at Kouji, he started to growl. "Who are you?!"

Kouji growled back. "I didn't do anything, if you want to know who did it, it was that Dan guy!" Kouji growled.

"LIAR!" Oki growled jumping at Kouji! He was to angry to be stopped. The death of his best friend clouded his judgement.

"Die!" Oki yelled, but was stopped by a tug on his tail. He looked back and seen Mamori biting his tail. He stopped what he was doing. Kouji exhaled his breathe into a sigh. Mamori didn't let go though, Oki's eyes widened in fear. "No…" Oki jerked his tail away. "Get out of here boy!" He rammed into Kouji's side pushing him away from Mamori! Mamori's eyes were shadowed, you couldn't see them. Her fur rose up. "The cursed dire blood…" Oki's first thoughts were. "Wait Mamori! You can fight it!" but it was too late. Mamori looked up, her eyes were blood red and glowing.

Dark maroon lines appeared on her fur, taking the shapes of stripes on her cheeks, two of them, and red stripes along her back and arms and legs. Her fangs got longer and curved. Her claws sharpened and got bigger. She growled as her white blood stained fur, got longer and spiky. She looked up, her fangs showing.

Kouji was rammed out of the way by Oki right into Darkrai. "Run away you two! NOW!" Oki growled.

Darkrai took off into the forest, obeying his brother obediently, Kouji shook his head, a bit dazed from the ram, but took off after Darkrai.

Oki growled at Mamori. She opened her mouth wide, white knife like fangs going straight for his neck. He went straight back at her, but she was more powerful and pinned Oki to the ground! Oki gasped for breathe as she gripped his neck with her fangs. Oki growled, an inch near death, BOOM! Mamori was knocked back with such force, she had tumbled backwards, sliding on her back. She shook her head, dizzy from the tumble. She growled, blood trickling down the sides of her mouth. Kouji was a bit late. Oki's neck was scraped by her fangs, but at least he was still alive. Oki shook his head and stood up.

Mamori looked around, her vision seemed to be blurred, feeling only the will to kill, smelling nothing but blood, the wolves that she once called comrades, were now her enemies.

"We are not trying to hurt you Mamori, stop this right now" Oki said calmly. Mamori blinked, she saw a glimpse of Oki, but it soon disappeared, she growled and leapt from her spot right at him!, but this time John had appeared and leapt out towards Mamori who was in midair at the time, WHOOSH! They slid in the snow, John pinning her to the ground.

"Mamori calm down, it's just us." He bit his arm, blood oozing out of the newly cut wound. The fresh demon blood scent of her comrade filled her nostrils with an iron scent, yet unique in a way that it calmed her down. Her eyes stopped glowing red, her fur turning back to normal.

Mamori's head finally layed at ease on the ground as she passed out, exhausted from the overwhelming power of herself. Kouji stood in his spot, Oki trotted over to them.

"She'll be fine now…" John said sitting down, breathing in then out a sigh of relief. Oki did the same.

"Hey, thanks back there, what's your name?" Oki asked Kouji.

Kouji came over and looked down at Mamori. His eyes half closed, he stared down at Mamori.

"Kouji…" Mamori said in a whisper. The three boys had been startled, not knowing Mamori would still be awake.

"You shouldn't talk you have to…" but John was cut short as Mamori started to speak again.

"Can you two…leave us alone for a while?" Mamori asked. Oki and John looked at eachother.

"Alright" They said in synch. Both stood up and walked away, Oki sort of limping as he walked, a bit of blood coming down his neck, although he showed no signs of pain.

Kouji walked over to the bank and sat down. He stared out at the lake.

After a few minutes he finally asked,

"So when did you plan on telling me you were a wolf?" He asked, his tail curled around his body as he sat there. Mamori stared at the ground for a while longer. Finally, she struggled to her feet and faced the other way.

"I…I wasn't" Mamori replied. Kouji's gaze shifted downwards. "You were never suppose to find out about this. I was thinking that if you didn't know, then you wouldn't be in any danger." Mamori added.

Kouji didn't know how to respond to her response. "Why though?" He finally asked. "Why did you go this far for me? To try and save me even though you were told to kill me, risking your own life to save mine. Why?" He asked, standing up and turning around towards her.

Mamori stayed in her spot, her gaze shifted to the sky. "My mother loved humans." Kouji made a confused face, as he didn't know why she was going to bring her mother into the conversation. He waited for her to continue.

"She was always so different from the pack. The wolf mate she was with was not really her true love. She had fallen in love with a human boy, but the clan wouldn't allow it and told her she would be punished if she was caught with this man, but she didn't listen." Mamori got up and walked over to the bank, a few feet away from Kouji.

He looked over at her, waiting for her to continue. Eyes filled with interest, mouth a bit open showing the tips of his fangs. Their pelts, being brushed by the small wind that passed through the white bare trees. Mamori kept a steady gaze on the lake, golden eyes half closed.

"She had run off with the human to some place called Japan and had me and my brother, Ichigo" Mamori had said, trailing off.

Kouji knew the pain of not having a mother. As he had though he mother died, but was lucky, because he found his brother Kouichi. Although, Mamori seems not to be as lucky.

"When I was born, my mother and father were killed in a fire. After that, it was just me and my brother. We had no home so traveled across the lands even at our young age, not knowing of our wolf powers. Although we had found we could last for a month without food or water and run without stop all day long. We faced against so much together, until we were tooken in by the pack that our mother use to live in."

"How did you get across the ocean?" Kouji asked.

"That? That was easy, we just stored away on a ship." Mamori said laughing abit. Kouji's face did not change.

Mamori went on.

"Anyway, as we grew up with the pack, we had learned how to transform, as our mother did not teach us. The older we got, the stronger we grew. He was older though meaning he was stronger. We would always argue, but always made up, until that night, when I lost him…" Mamori said. Kouji's eyes widened with shock. Mamori turned her head to the side away from Kouji.

"We had gotten into a fight. I told him that he shouldn't bring a human to the pack. Humans were weaklings after all. They were useless creatures that killed for sport, killing our comrades off by the dozen. He said I was wrong and told me not to be acting like I wasn't a human. I would be just as cold hearted as they were if I thought like I did. I got mad and started a fight with him, we both fought, but he threw me down showing me he was still stronger. We are half-breeds. Not human, nor wolf. We are the ones who should no better than any of them that humans and wolves can live in harmony if they just put aside their guns and fangs. Their differences would not matter if they could only open their eyes. Why can't you? Were his last words to me before he left." Kouji sat their in silence, staring at Mamori.

"He had brung the human to our pack, which was a bad idea because the human was a hunter. The pack members were able to get away, but just barely. When he had come back to the pack, he was punished then banished for showing his human companion the wolves. They told me he had been killed by the hunter in his wolf form, just a few days after he was banished." Mamori said tilting her ears back, flattening them against her head as she closed her eyes.

"I never trusted humans again, but, when you came, doing research on wolves to help protect them, I-I just never knew a human like you who could think like you do. What was more is that my brother said I was chosen to do something no other half breed was able or meant to do."

Mamori looked over at Kouji with a bit of a peaceful sincere look in her eyes. Kouji turned away a bit, blushing, but it was noticeable luckily.

"Ah how sweet, a mutt and a pitiful excuse for a wolf have fallen in love." A familiar evil voice said, lyrics low and scratchy. Mamori and Kouji turned their heads around looking back at the same blue and yellow eyed, indigo wolf from before. Mamori growled angrily at the wolf.

"Dan…you should be one to talk, you transformed into a wolf using the forbidden power of the northern lights…I'll rip you to shreds with my fangs you bastard!" Mamori growled angrily. Mamori stood up, her tail held high, she puffed up, looking even more fearsome than ever before.

"Wait mamori your too weak, you can't fight an impossible battle!"

"Shutup!" Mamori growled at Kouji.

"He's the hunter who killed my brother, he won't get away with this" A red aura glowed around Mamori, her cuts healing faster than before, her strength returning. Kouji's eyes widened, his jaw dropped at the sight. When the process was done, the aura faded and Mamori was back to her normal self again.

"Ah it seems I was not the only one using the forbidden power, only yours is from the twilight hours of the sky. Kouji, your power of light will soon be mine to use to open the gates of the heavens…" He replied. Kouji gasped, Mamori's eyes narrowed.

"My power?" Kouji was in a confused state, not knowing his power was what the wolves seeked.

"Of course Mamori, you already knew this, and is to why I must kill you, because of your sworn duty…" Kouji shot a glance towards Mamori.

"_She knew all this time...why didn't she tell me she knew?!"_ Kouji's mouth was open, his eyes wide with shock.

"I knew yes, but I did not tell you because if I told you, you would of left. If you left, then I would not be able to protect you…This is my destiny, to protect you Kouji Minamoto!" Mamori ran at Dan, full power, her fangs clenched tightly together as she went in for the attack, mouth opening, fangs shimmering in the now dusk light, the northern lights shinning above their heads.

He growled right back, an evil smirk appearing on his face, his grin widened when she was coming in for the attack. He ran back towards her, both attacking at the same time, landing on opposite sides. Kouji could only watch as the two went at it, until it was not before long he shook out of his shock and ran in to help Mamori!

"STOP Kouji!!!" Mamori growled between her fight with Dan. Kouji slid to a stop.

"You must get away! You have to get away from Dan! It's the only way my life will be of any use! Just as long as your safe then I don't care about my own life!" Kouji hated that she was risking her life for him.

"I can't leave you!" Kouji yelled out of nowhere. He didn't expect himself to say that, but it was true.

"Just go kouji! Please!" Mamori yelled towards him. Kouji narrowed his eyes, he nodded once and took off up towards the hill. Dan's eyes widened.

"NO!!" Dan growled loudly.

He clamped his mighty jaws down on Mamori! He bitten her on the back of her shoulders and sliced her fur with his fangs as she hit a rocky wall, falling to the ground as quickly as she was hit. Dan pushed his paw down on shoulder blade and opened his jaws.


	10. The last stand

Kouji and the Wolf girl Chapter 10

The last stand…

Suddenly, Dan let out a terribly loud howl, his vocal cords growling, a bellow was more accurate. John had jumped onto his back and bit his neck, trying to kill him, but Dan ran into another wall and rammed into the wall with John, hurting him badly.

"GO Mamori! GO!" John yelled at his friend. Mamori nodded and ran up towards the mountain to find Kouji.

Dan's back was marked with scratches and blood that were made from John. Finally Dan grabbed John's paw and slammed him down on his back with great force! John coughed up blood from the force, a gasp coming out as the wind was knocked out of him. He was phased by the slam. Dan quickly noticed Oki coming towards him and sliced an artery on his arm, making him fall to the ground with a pool of blood on the ground. He looked back at John and pushed down on his neck with his giant paw and bit down on his neck, a terrible shriek coming out, but shortly ending, as John layed on the ground, as his lower jaw twitched twice, his eyes giving a desolate, on the deathbed look.

Oki struggled to his feet and ran at Dan. He clamped down on his hind leg, trying to make Dan let go of John. Dan slowly turned his head back towards Oki, a wicked grin on his face. Oki growled angrily, but looked up, fear in his eyes as he looked up at Dan. Dan shifted around quickly, slipping from Oki's grip and tearing at his throat, Oki layed on the ground in pain, as his eyes only looked at John. Dan ran up the mountain towards Mamori and Kouji.

A pool of blood formed around John. Oki struggled to his feet, blood dripping from him. He slowly, breathed in and out, but it was hard to breathe. He staggered over slowly to John, his arm being of no use. He was now crawling over to him.

"Oki…" John stuttered. "My friend…" Oki grinned. "I'm coming with you shortly…please…wait…for...me…" John slowly closed his eyes, his last breath, leaving his cold body. Oki layed a foot away from his friend and stared at the sky, as if he was watching John's spirit, floated quietly away into the heavens.

"Oki! … … OKI!" Darkrai yelled sliding to a stop next to his brother. Oki's vision was blurry.

"Hey Darkrai…" He replied to his little brother's yell in a scratchy voice.

"Remember, how we use to play…in the medows…and mother and father would always get… mad at us…we always got into so much trouble…but we would always…get out of it…John was there too…" Oki said slowly forming a grin. Darkrai felt tears coming up.

"What are you talking about nii-chan? Were still alive! " Oki looked at his little brother, then at John, and finally, again at the sky.

"I wish we could have had…one more memory together…" Oki said not even listening to Darkrai's replies. Tears slid down his furry face in two streams.

"Please Darkrai…kill me with your fangs" Darkrai's eyes shot wide, he looked away.

"I- I can't! I won't kill my own brother!" Darkrai said, tears forming in his eyes.

"Please little brother…I'm in pain…" Oki asked in a scratchy voice as he looked at him one last time, his eyes barely able to stay open. Darkrai looked back at Oki, then down at the ground.

Darkrai nuzzled his big brother before finally preparing to do that deed.

"Please, after you kill me, find and help Mamori…" Darkrai nodded and pulled away from his brother, as his lower jaw quivered. He came down on Oki's neck, and killed him instantly.

Darkrai ran up the mountain after them. Oki's eyes had closed when he finally took his last breath. Snow began to fall upon the lands.

Darkrai jetted up the mountain faster than lightning as he chased after Mamori and Dan.

Mamori was getting close to Kouji, but Dan had caught up to her and bit down on her foot, dragging her down the mountain onto the ground next to him! The edge they were on slanted downwards towards a sharp rock. Mamori was flailed in the air, but she grabbed his face with her claws and bit down on pulled him with her, slowing her velocity down and biting down on his muzzle! Dan screeched out with pain as he struggled to get her off of his face, when he finally did he was trying to go for her neck again, but this time Darkrain rammed into him, making both of them fly over fight feet into the air, and finally falling down towards the ground, but Dan was smarter than Darkrai and flipped around onto his back and flatted Darkrai! Darkrai yelped with pain as he gasped for air from the 300 pound wolf. Darkrai stood back up and grabbed Darkrai by his throat, but Dan grabbed him by the scruff of the neck and rammed him into the wall, then throwing him towards the spiked rocks!

Darkrai's side was bleeding profusely, but he didn't stop fighting, he pulled himself from the rock, staggering a bit, he tried to run at Dan again, but Darkrai rammed into him, cutting an artery on his leg, Darkrai couldn't move. Dan knew it was getting late and ran up towards the mountain!

Mamori shook her head and took off over to Darkrai.

"Where is Oki and John?!" Mamori asked.

Darkrai looked away, he bared his fangs a little. "Oki had me put him down, and John died before I got there…" Darkrai replied in a shaky voice. Everything in Mamori's heart seemed to drop cold. Her comrades had died.

"Here I'll carry you" Mamori said trying to grab Darkrai, but he snapped at her.

"Go after him!! If you don't then their lives will be in vain!" He yelled. Mamori's eyes were wide with fear, but she took off after Dan. Darkrai's eyes grew heavy with tiredness from the lack of blood. He let out a howl as he fell to the ground, his blood streaming down the icy ground. He slowly entered his death.

"My Brothers…I will…be with you soon…" He said his eyes finally closing.

Mamori ran up the hill in her human form, she felt a tear sliding down her face, but quickly clenched her teeth as she jumped onto the hill, just as Dan started to go towards Kouji. She ran at him in her wolf form again and attacked him! The two went at it again, fighting to the death.

"Mamori…" Kouji whispered as he returned to his human form and started to glow. Dan made Mamori tumble to the side, her body now covered in scars, two scars across her nose, and another large one from his fang on top of her head.

"Kouji!" Mamori yelled. Dan walked towards Kouji, he bit down on his ribcage, blood spilling out from the wound as he was getting ripped away from the light. Mamori growled at Dan and tried to bite his neck, but Darkrai let go of Kouji and grinned evily as he walked towards her, but threw up dark blue blood from his mouth onto the ground. He looked down at the ground at this and seen Kouji's blood was poison to him. He was after all, a mortal wolf. Kouji held his side, on his knees all he could do was watch as Mamori fought. Dan looked over to Kouji and noticed a glimmer of rays surrounding him.

"Finally, the gates to the heavens have been opened!" He walked towards Kouji. Mamori fell on her side, watching as Dan tried to kill Kouji so he could enter, but a light shone spontaneously from above his head! Dan was set on fire with blue, pink, purple, green and red light, he disappeared into thin air.

Kouji opened his eyes, as the light from the heavens slowly lifted back up into the sky.

Mamori opened her eyes and rolled over onto her stomach. She slowly stood up and walked over to Kouji, her tail going from side to side as she neared him. Kouji watched as she came over to him. When she was close enough, it seemed as though she finally relaxed and landed her head into his lap. Kouji pet her gently as she relaxed in his arms.

"I'm glad I got to meet you…" Mamori said looking up at him. Kouji's eyes widened. He hugged Mamori.

"You can't die…" He said, tears coming down his face. "Please Mamori…stay with me…" He replied, holding back his tears as a knot formed in his throat.

"Please forgive me kouji…Do you forgive me?" Mamori asked. Kouji nodded.

"Yes…I do…you don't even have to question that…" He said. Mamori transformed back into her human self. He hugged her close to him. She closed her eyes and gently kissed him on the cheek before closing her eyes.

Kouji looked at Mamori. He layed her down on the ground and stood up.

"MAMORI!!!!" He yelled at the top of his lungs.

_Blacks Out…_


	11. Maybe heaven is enough after all

Kouji and the wolf girl chapter 11

The end…

Kouji laid Mamori down on the soft snowy white ground. Another light snow fell upon the earth. Kouji stood up, footsteps were heard behind him. It was Takuya, Zoe, JP, and Kouichi. They all looked around him down at Mamori.

"Mamori's gone…" Kouji said in a calm, yet sad voice. Zoe covered her mouth in a gasp. She covered her face with her hands trying to look away.

"Don't look away…this is what happens in a battle to the death…" Kouji said looking up at Zoe. She put her hands down and they all watched as Kouji walked away, his side still bleeding pretty bad. Takuya stared at Mamori for the longest of time.

"She's a wolf…yet a human…what was her life really like? Not really being accepted by humans, nor wolves, she was an outsider, and I made fun of her because I just thought she was weird…how stupid I was to think that…" Takuya clenched his hands into fists, he closed his eyes, shame filling his heart.

"Augh.." Kouji tried to keep walking, but the blood from his side was oozing out like a stream. He fell to his knees and started to fall forwards.

"Kouji!" Everyone yelled and caught him before he fell, he past out from the loss of blood.

"Kouji? Kouji! Hold on! We'll get you to the hospital…" His vision went black as night, his senses faded, the words no longer hearable. He slowly closed his eyes.

_The next evening…_

"Mamori…wake up" A familiar voice rung out through Mamori's ears.

"M..mother?" Mamori opened her eyes to a beautiful white wolf with crystal blue eyes standing before her. Usually wolves don't have blue eyes, but her mother was different, she was a very rare one of a kind of wolf.

"Don't give up little sis." Another voice spoke out.

"brother?" Mamori looked up to all the wolves that stood in back of her mother. Mamori got onto her stomach, her head still on the ground. She started to struggle to her feet.

"Yeah you're not ready to die yet" Darkrai spoke out.

"That's it Mamori, show'em what a real dire wolf can do!" Oki said. He stood next to Mamori, all of them were spirits.

Mamori stood up on her feet.

"Good Mamori, but now, it is our time to go" All of the wolves and her father gathered together.

"Wait please, don't go!" Mamori cried out to them.

"It's ok Mamori" Her brother came up to her in his wolf form. "We will always be with you" He gave her a smile. Mamori's eyes widened, and then closed. She opened them again and they were now with her in spirit. Each could be seen in her soul. They lived within her, always being with her.

She looked towards the direction of town. She took in a deep breathe and let out a long deep howl into the sky. She took off towards town a bit shaky, she was able to keep her balance as she ran through the twilight, rays hitting her, giving her the strength to at least run swiftly, her friends, her family, all helped her run towards the town. After about five minutes from nonstop running, she came to the edge of town. She was breathing hard, blood was still trickling down her body and onto the ground, but she didn't care, all she wanted to do was find Kouji. She walked through the streets limping a bit.

_"kouji…where are you?" _She spoke in a whisper.

Slowly, Kouji came to. He opened his eyes, his vision very blurry at first. He looked around the room and seen all of his friends standing by the bed he was on.

"Hm? Little Brother! You're awake!" Kouichi said with a grin. Zoe and the others looked up and a cheer sprang out. Kouji just looked at them about to smile when he heard a voice in his head that sounded like Mamori's voice.

"_Kouji…"_ It rang out. Kouji tried to sit upwards, but gasped and grabbed his side as prickly pain throbbed on his side.

"What's wrong kouji?" Zoe asked. "Mamori…where is she?..." Kouji gasped between breaths.

J.p. shook his head. "He lost it" He said, but only to be hit in the foot by Zoe's foot. Takuya walked up to Kouji's bed. "Kouji, what are you talking about? Mamori died up on top of the hill." He told Kouji, but Kouji wasn't listening. Suddenly, the memories came flooding back.

"Where are you Kouji…" Mamori whispered again as she walked through town.

"I'm in the hospital…" He spoke back. Everyone looked at him as if he was going crazy.

"Ah…are you ok?" Mamori asked.

"I'm fine, but what about you?" Kouji replied.

"Me? Heh…You know me, I always end up back on my feet." Mamori replied. Kouji let out a small laugh.

"Wait for me Mamori…I'm coming out" Kouji said as he tossed the covers off of him and slipped on his shoes.

He put his coat on and walked out to the doorway when suddenly

"Kouji…"

BOOM!

A gunshot was heard. He gasped and ran fast down the stairs of the two story hospital and down the hallway, his friends following close behind.

"What is it Kouji?!" Takuya yelled. Kouji kept his eyes steady on the door.

"It's Mamori! She might be in trouble!" Kouji yelled as he pushed the doors open.

"Mamori!" Kouji yelled out. He looked around at the scene that was before him, a black dog and an old man. He was aiming for Mamori.

"Stop it!" Kouji yelled running towards the old man. Kouji transformed into his wolf state and ran at the man full speed!

"Kouji no!" Mamori yelled, but it was too late. Kouji ran right at the man and he pulled the trigger!

A deep dead silence fell upon them as Kouji's body layed still. Blood came from his side as the bandages that were wrapped around his chest became stained. Mamori's eyes widened in shock as she seen Kouji.

"Heh! Now to kill it off for good and then it's off to get my revenge on the second one that killed MY BROTHER!!!" The old man held his gun up, his facial expression evil and twisted as he aimed for Kouji's body again.

"Damn you…" Mamori whispered. The old man locked on his target. Kouji.

Mamori growled, baring all of her fangs, it was as if fire was welling up inside of her. Her eyes seemed to blaze with fury from the loss of her wounded friend.

"Dam you!!!" Mamori ran at the old man and bit down on his arm dragging him to the ground! She ripped at his clothing, blood coming from the man's arm as she ripped his arm apart, suddenly, a pop was heard and everyone knew she had pulled his arm out of his socket. The man shrieked out with pain as his arm throbbed continuously, his dog jumped at Mamori and wrestled her to the ground!

Kouji shook his head regaining consciousness, he looked up and seen Mamori and the black dog about ten yards away from him struggling to kill each other.

Takuya, J.p., Kouichi, and Zoe all ran over to Kouji, a bit shocked of his wolf form, but still there for him.

"Are you alright Kouji?" Zoe asked.

"Your bleeding, it looks like you were hit on the metal plate that was covered by the bandage, your lucky" Kouichi said.

"You guys Mamori's in trouble! We have to help her!" Takuya yelled.

Kouji slowly got to his feet, staggering a bit, he snarled fiercely at the old man. They all took off towards him!

As the man aimed for Mamori, everyone wrestled him to the ground, Kouji was the first. He bit down on the old man's arm while Takuya pulled the gun away from him. Mamori got tackeled down to the ground by the healthy dog. It proved to only be stronger than her because she was wounded, badly.

When they were sure the old man was not able to reach his gun, Kouji ran at the dog and attacked it! Mamori layed on the ground, watching as Kouji fended off the dog and it abandoned its own owner. The old man had surrendered as well, Kouichi went for the cops.

"Yeah! Alright Kouji!" Zoe yelled. Kouji breathed heavily, then sighed relief. It wasn't over yet though.

"Mamori?" Takuya stuttered. Kouji turned his attention straight back towards Mamori. He ran over to her, then stopped at her side.

"Mamori?" Kouji asked in a bit of a cracked voice. He transformed back to himself. Mamori looked up at him.

"Thanks Kouji" Mamori said as she too, transformed back into her human self. When she did, everyone could see she was badly wounded. Just then Kouichi and the police came into the scene.

"Aye, this is the one everyone was looking for. You know, Wolf hunting is illegal here" said a man in a green slick uniform with Park Ranger embroidered on the hat. He had dark brown hair and a brown small beard.

"_Nagachi..."_ Mamori uttered in her mind.

The men took the old man away in a vehicle and the other's surrounded Mamori and Kouji, but gave them space.

Finally, Kouichi walked up to his brother. "Come on, we have to take her into the hospital Kouji" Kouichi said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Alright" Kouji said as he put his hands underneath Mamori and lifted her up. They all walked into the hospital and everything blacked out.

_3 days later… _

After being in a coma, Mamori had finally awoken. She looked up to see Kouji's brother by her bed along with his friends. She peered around at each of them, as if to take in their individual scents and looks. After she looked at each of them she sighed and began to speak.

"Thank you. I'm sorry I ran out of the house during our first meeting. I was kind of scared." Mamori spoke.

"It's alright, you were scared, we were too when we first met you." Kouichi said with a smile.

"Where is Kouji?" Mamori asked. Everyone looked around at eachother.

"Now that you say that, I do remember him saying he was going to take a walk before he met you." Zoe replied.

Mamori blinked. She looked down at herself and seen her wounds had healed up nicely. After all, she was a half breed, with unnatural powers, even the power of healing. Mamori pushed the blankets off of her and grabbed her clothes. She was in a nightgown which was obviously Zoe's. She walked over to the bathroom and pulled them on. Zoe shooed the boys out of the room right after Mamori went into the bathroom.

"Do you think she'll be well enough to even walk that far?" Takuya asked precatiously.

"I know, it doesn't seem like she's all the way healed yet" J.p. replied.

"You guys worry too much. A girl like that…she's tougher than you think" Kouichi said with a smirk.

Takuya and J.p. looked at eachother, then back at Kouichi.

"Yeah your right" J.p. said. Takuya stood up and started to walk outside.

"Hey were you going?" Kouichi asked.

"Do you really think Mamori's gonna stay here? Or for that matter, do you think Kouji would want us around? Come on, they do seem to be boyfriend girlfriend, even if they deny it" Takuya replied.

"We are not!" Mamori growled at Takuya behind his back. Every hair on Takuya's body seemed to raise up.

"O-ookay your not" Takuya said shakily. Mamori left out the door before Takuya could catch a glance at her. Zoe giggled at Takuya's facial expression.

"Hey takky, want to take a walk?" Zoe said grabbing his hand and pulling him along with her. Takuya blushed red.

J.p. and Kouichi snickered and waved goodbye to them, when suddenly a tap was felt upon Kouichi's shoulder. He turned around and seen a beautiful girl with raven colored hair, emerald green eyes, a dark blue shirt with a silver crescent moon on it, along with light blue pants, a white coat and shoes with silver designs on them looked at him with a smile.

"Hi do you know Mamori?" She asked. Kouichi nodded yes.

"Hi, my name is Namine and I was wondering if you would want to go on a date with me" She asked. Kouichi turned bright red as he slowly nodded his head yes. Namine smiled sweetly and pulled on his hand and he walked away with her.

J.p. watched as Kouichi also left. He sighed as he was heartbroken he did not have a date when suddenly someone came up to him. He looked up and seen a light brown fair haired girl with medium weight size, a white shirt, light pink pants, and a plastic pink vest with long cloth like sleeves and light honey brown eyes asked him as well if he knew Mamori. Of course J.p. said yes and she asked him on a date as well. He shook his head yes and off they went.

All left with their girls, little did Kouichi and J.p. know, they were Mamori's packmates, the two wolves that were staying in the house near Kouji's place.

Meanwhile…

Mamori walked up the hill towards Kouji's place. Every step she took looked as if they were wolf prints. A small cool wind blew by, as she walked towards his house. She sniffed around and found his scent going up behind the hill. Mamori walked up the hill and looked down at where they once layed as they had gazed at the stars. She looked around for Kouji, but there was no sign of him. She stood there and sighed when suddenly she heard snow crushing behind her. She twirled around and seen Kouji standing behind a tree. He came out.

"Hey Mamori" He called out. Mamori's eyes softened at the sight of Kouji. He transformed into his wolf form and started to run towards her. Mamori transformed as well and ran towards him. She jumped into the air and tackeled him, licking his cheek and nuzzling him. She wagged her tail as snow flurried around them.

When she settled down, Kouji stood up and Mamori finally rubbed her head underneath his chin.

"I'm so glad your ok" Mamori said.

Kouji's eyes widened at first when she showed affection towards him, but then he hugged her back, both not knowing they transformed back. "Me too" He finally said. He embraced Mamori and she wrapped her arms around him.

The End.


End file.
